


Thread Count. (263)

by thesurgeon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurgeon/pseuds/thesurgeon





	Thread Count. (263)

Dark-plum nighttime in the studio apartment he's renting, the ambient street noise faint; Elliot curls his arm around Olivia's thick waist from behind, drawing her back against his chest with only the slightest kittenish grunt. It ain't  _machismo_ on his part, 'cause she's safe, right where she is, but that double-beat, like her heart's _in_   ** _his_**  chest, right alongside his own.. Well. 

It can't be bought or sold, ladies and gentlemen, but it  _will_  heal all your aches and pains.

Guaranteed. 

\---

Dawn comes, periwinkled-out and now, they're face to face, ankles scooped together, knees knocked, bullet-holes and war-wounds touching, and eyes shut, him, remembering each scrape, each raised, welted stripe of skin, he thinks.. it's like their lives, mirrored on the other's flesh.

He almost laughs at how stupid he is, but then she snorts a breath, before outright snoring, head lolling back against the cheap, cotton pillowcase, and he's lost in the landscape of her cheeks, her lips, her mouth...

\---

Morning outside, New York angry and bougainvillea pink-orange; all a big damned lie with the sun coming in and the windows frosted opaque, all around, like a Midtown window display during the holidays.  _Hah,_ it says, that Canadian cold front, biting at the noses of the kids waiting for the 7:27 bus in their jeggings, tights and skinny jeans:  _you should have listened to your mom and grabbed that extra scarf._

The sheets smell of them.

He can't think of a more beautiful thing, turning his eyes and squinting, watching the light stream in, over her toes, his ankles.


End file.
